


no end in sight

by pvwork



Series: can't tell me nothin' (i don't already know) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Freeform, Gray-ace character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi returns home to a quiet apartment, but he knows by now that that just means his roommates are up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no end in sight

When Akaashi opens the door, the apartment is surprisingly quiet. That’s how he knows that something is up, but he can’t be bothered to care at the moment. His flight had been delayed for four hours and then he’d actually sit on said flight for over twelve. He’s exhausted and all he wants to do is take off his shoes, put his luggage down, and take a nap.

Two pairs of slippers are gone from near the front door, so he knows that his roommates are definitely in. The stillness settled across the dim living room begs to differ, but Akaashi pays that no mind as he heads towards the bedroom. 

Akaashi had had his suspicions when he had been greeted by neither the sound of digital explosions coming from the TV nor the sound of actual explosions caused by heated arguments his hot headed roommates liked to have. His suspicions are confirmed when he opens up the door to the bedroom and is greeted by the sight of Bokuto and Kuroo sprawled on the bed, his high school sweetheart taking Kuroo’s dick into his mouth, the stretch of his lips lewd and pink as they moved together on the bed. 

“Well,” Akaashi says, because his life is a cosmic joke. 

Kuroo opens his eyes slowly and gives a lazy two fingered salute with the hand not tangled up in Bokuto’s pale hair. When Bokuto tries to move away, Kuroo just sweeps the pad of his thumb gently against his temple and keeps his mouth pressed against him. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back for another two days,” Kuroo says. His voice is a little slurred and his eyes are glazed with lust, but his smile still manages to be sloppy and smug when he turns his head to peer at Akaashi in the dim light.

“This is almost as bad as that time I walked in on the two of your watching porn together,” Akaashi says dryly. Kuroo looks like he wants to point out that that doesn’t actually sound as dirty, which leads Akaashi to add, “While giving each other hand jobs.” 

“We’re good friends like that.” 

Bokuto circles his fingers around the base of Kuroo’s dick and gives a lazy pull as he tongues the head, eyes sliding to look at Akaashi heatedly as he licks up a pearly bead of precome. 

Stepping further into the room, Akaashi muses, “Sometimes I get the feeling like you plan it so that I walk in.” He’s aiming for casual but his voice cracks on the last word when Kuroo gives a low moan and tries to arch into Bokuto’s mouth, his efforts thwarted by the press of Bokuto’s hands holding him against the bed, fingers fanned out across his hips.

Akaashi just sighs and takes off his shirt, his jacket already left by the door. The clink of his belt coming undone means that two pairs of curious eyes are turned his way and as he turns the chair at the little desk to face the bed, two matching grins are sent his way. He smiles back, the tiredness of the trip slipping down his shoulders as he takes a front row seat.

Kuroo’s teeth are white against his bitten red lips and Bokuto’s chin is shining with spit and come, and Akaashi feels a tendril of warmth race through his chest as he gestures imperiously for them to continue. He knows that his eyes are lidded and his expression open and easy, but it’s comfortable because this is familiar, this is coming home, disastrous and ridiculous and lovable all at once. 

“I guess I’ll have have to make sure that you enjoy the show,” Bokuto chirps. 

“Such a show off,” Kuroo says as he tugs at his hair a little. Bokuto grins up at him from his place where his chin is resting against his thigh and Kuroo sucks in a breath when Bokuto blows cool air gently against his flushed cock before taking him back into his mouth. 

Akaashi laughs a little, shirtless and flushed. Sitting a little ways away watching two of his very good friends exchange sexual favors was _exactly_ where he imagined himself after college, which is to say the situation is better than he had hoped for.

“You two are such slobs,” he says conversationally as Kuroo hands scrabble over rumpled sheets. Bokuto was probably using teeth that time then. “I can’t believe you were wearing my boxers again to avoid doing laundry.”

“Missed you,” Kuroo murmurs, eyes closed and breathing uneven as Bokuto takes him down all the way; his throat bobbing as he swallows until his nose is pressed flush against Kuroo’s skin. His mouth opens in silent scream then, and Akaashi sits back and watches as Bokuto takes Kuroo apart. 

Bokuto smacks his lips when he’s done and presses an obnoxiously wet kiss to Kuroo’s bellybutton.

“Oh ho ho ho, you scored a really nice deal.” 

Kuroos eyes are still closed like he’s seeking something beyond the darkness of his eyelids, but he still has the sense the sense to giggle and say a little breathlessly, “It’s more like you received a load, if you know what I mean.” 

Akaashi thinks he’s just going to let that comment slide, but then Bokuto is making his way up the length of Kuroo’s body and kissing him hot and open mouthed, the sounds of their kiss loud in the silence. Akaashi is breathing deep and thoughtful as he looks on, but he keeps his hands still in his lap, even as Kuroo slips a leg between Bokuto’s and cants his hips helpfully. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how into this are you?” Bokuto rumbles as he presses against Kuroo. His voice is soft and deep and Akaashi shudders even as he shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. 

“Eight point five.” 

“Wow, that is not okay,” Kuroo says, his mouth twisted into a wicked grin. “We have to up our game.” He shoots Akaashi a glance that is basically an invitation to join in whenever he feels up for it and he feels heat bloom in his stomach, make his heart swoop and skip a beat as he holds Kuroo’s gaze with a deliberate look of his own. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi, can I please fuck you?” 

“I’m glad that our time together has taught you manners,” Akaashi mutters as he stands and steps towards the bed. 

Bokuto reaches for him and traces the curve of his ribs, slow and sweet as sunshine, palms warm and hot against the skin of his stomach and reaches for the buttons of his pants. 

“We’re all going to need showers later,” Akaashi says as he kicks off his pants. Bokuto and Kuroo murmur appreciatively and Akaashi grabs the lube sitting on the bedstand, trying to find a space for himself in the tangle of limbs on the almost too small bed. The terrible two make room for him and Akaashi settles into the warm space they leave for him, exposed skin prickling with goose bumps but already feeling too hot with their sweaty limbs draped around him, pressed against him.

“No, you can’t fuck me today,” Akaashi says easily as he pops the cap and pours some lube into his hand, warming it in his palm before he spreads it across his fingers. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto starts, a pout already on his lips and his eyes pleading as he slides a hand down the curve of Akaashi’s spine, his touch coming to a stop just over his ass. 

“Because I’m going to be fucking you today,” Akaashi says. 

Bokuto grins and falls back onto the bed, letting the bounce carry him up, his excitement evident in the happy way he wriggles to press against Akaashi's side.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Kuroo says as he leans in for a kiss that feels like it could bruise. Their noses bump clumsily, but then Kuroo is adjusting the angle, tilting his head and running a hand through Akaashi’s hair, cradling the back of his head so that when their tongues slide against each other Akaashi gasps. 

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> starships by nicki minaj is a really catchy song.


End file.
